Stay With Me
by Evanna Leroy
Summary: Porque aquella noche, ambos fueron solo uno. Eremika Week Día 1: First Meeting/ First Time. One Shot.


**Stay With Me**

 **.**

Él la miraba mientras dormía.

Observaba su rostro blanquecido tan calmo, tan tranquilo, como pocas veces lo podía ver en la vida.

Y ahí estaba, esa maldita cicatriz que le recordaba cada día el peligro que significaba estar a su lado, ahora más que nunca.

La acarició delicadamente con su pulgar y ella se estremeció levemente. Aún sumida en sus sueños, la joven murmuró su nombre e instintivamente se apego a él.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste, y continuó con la caricia hasta que lograra memorizarla.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado. Su corazón susurraba un minuto más, pero su mente le recordaba que la partida era inminente y que terminara con esa tortura de una vez por todas.

Soltando un suspiro, se incorporó y con paso firme se dirigió rumbo hacia la puerta. Ya había tomado el pomo para abrirla y dejar atrás todo cuando su voz retumbó claramente en la habitación.

– No te vayas –

Cerró los ojos y apretó la manilla. ¿Porqué tenía que hacerlo todo aún más difícil?

Su corazón tomó el control y se dio media vuelta. El reflejo de la luna resaltaba la figura de la joven, que estaba sentada en su cama mirándolo con aflicción.

Sin dudar más, se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Tomó su mano y la condujo hacia su mejilla, frotándola con cuidado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a besar uno por sus dedos.

No pudo resistirse. Con su mano libre la atrajo hacia él y la posó en su cadera. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido por aquel sorpresivo acto.

Pero ambos estaban conscientes de que lo que querían…

… Y afortunadamente, el deseo era mutuo.

La joven colocó sus manos en su rostro y lo besó con timidez, esperando la aprobación.

Él dirigió su mano a la nuca y se lo devolvió, con un poco más de intensidad.

Se separaron levemente para recuperar el aliento, la respiración se estaba volviendo dificultosa. Ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que amaba con su vida y sintió desfallecer.

El no quiso esperar más, su tiempo era demasiado limitado. Volvió a besarla con más ímpetu, mientras la conducía hacia la cama. La muchacha le permitió el acceso a su boca y comenzó a jugar con la de ella, en un beso que había pasado hace mucho tiempo de ser casto.

Se dejó caer en la cama y apoyándose en sus brazos, lo incitó a continuar.

Situándose a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzó a besar su cuello. La joven de cabellos negros echó su rostro hacia atrás, entregándole más espacio para recorrer. Cuando la mordió en el costado derecho, soltó un gemido que casi le hizo perder la cordura. Pero él quería ir lento, al ritmo de ella.

Después de retomados los besos, la chica coló sus manos debajo de la polera. Palpó con necesidad su marcada figura, esos impactantes abdominales que solían estar escondidos y que no sabía en que momento los había adquirido.

Descubriendo sus intenciones, el muchacho se quitó la tela que los distanciaba y seguidamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de dormir de ella.

Ruborizada, desvió la mirada al momento que su torso quedó al desnudo. Cautivado por semejante belleza, se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir. La chica perdió todo pudor y se abalanzó sobre él, sintiendo como sus pieles se encontraban por primera vez.

Y en ese instante, ambos perdieron el último rastro de cordura que les quedaba.

Recorrió su cuerpo a besos, se entretuvo largos minutos entre sus pechos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, saboreándolos. Cada acto era acompañado de un gemido placentero, que desbordaba lujuria, fuego y pasión.

No supo en que momento su pantalón había desaparecido. Perdida en el deseo, sintió que él se había detenido nuevamente. ¡Joder, que maldita manía era esa!

Cuando abrió los ojos y vió el porqué, supo que había escogido al hombre perfecto. Siempre lo había sido.

– Hazlo – suplicó.

Y él le dio en el gusto.

Sintió una terrible punzada, y soltó un largo gemido que ahogó en su hombro. Un par de lagrimas corrieron por su rostro sin entender porqué. La tomó por ambas mejillas y besó cada una de sus lagrimas, haciendo que el acto fuese más ameno. Poco a poco él se fue uniendo a los gemidos de ella, gruñendo cuando lo arañaba con desenfreno, enloquecida por aquellas nuevas sensaciones que la invadían.

Una vez acostumbrada aumentaron el ritmo, el sudor se hacía presente y el fuego los consumía lentamente.

El momento culmine estaba cada vez más cerca, él se lo hizo saber y ella se aferró aún más. En ese instante, sintió que tocaba el cielo, que se quebraba en mil pedazos y volvía a recomponerse, todo al mismo tiempo. No podía entender como aquello podía ser tan placentero y hermoso a la vez.

Agotados, él se dejó caer delicadamente sobre ella y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, deseando que aquella noche perdurara por siempre. Sus respiraciones se uniformaron y sus corazones latían al unísono.

Porque esa noche, ambos fueron uno.

* * *

Los rayos de sol hicieron acto de presencia en su pequeña habitación, obligándola a despertar de una vez por todas.

Se volteó para abrazarlo pero la cama estaba vacía. Todavía podía sentir su fragancia impregnada en las sábanas y en su almohada. Sonrió.

Se colocó lo primero que encontró y salió de su habitación, con rumbo al comedor. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando Armin gritó su nombre con desesperación.

Cuando el rubio habló, Mikasa sintió como le enterraban un cuchillo en el pecho, directo en el corazón.

Era una soldado de élite, experta en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, que había luchado en innumerables batallas, algunas saliendo ilesa, otras incluso a punto de perder su vida. Pero jamás había experimentado el dolor que las palabras podían provocar.

– ¡Eren se fue de Paradis! –

* * *

 **.**

 **Reviews – Reviews**

 **.**

N/A: Escribí este OneShot desde mi celular, a si que disculpen cualquier error que pudiesen encontrar por ahí. Lo escribí a la rápida porque sinceramente no pensaba participar en la semana Eremika… ¡Estúpida inspiración que llega de repente!

Este es mi primer intento de Smut, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
